


Makeshift Families and Uneven Stitches

by mustlovemustypages



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Father Figures, First Aid, Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Padawan Finn, Padawan Rey, Stitches, Training, pinch hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/pseuds/mustlovemustypages
Summary: When Finn gets injured, he learns that Rey is surprisingly good at first aid. And he gets a glimpse into what her life was like as a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JediFest Exchange Prompt -
> 
> Full request is: Anything Finnrey. Luke training Rey and Finn to be Jedi; or anything involving the three of them! (Especially nice if it was in a Finnrey-and-Rey-Skywalker context!) Anything with the original trio being cute and family-like together! 
> 
> Doesn’t Want: Please no Reylo, Kylux, Poe/Kylo, Finn/Kylo, or similar pairings; no incest or abuse or too-large-of-an-age-difference.

"You need to hold still Finn, or I may accidentally stitch your hand to your face.""I don't really see how that's possi-"

"I don't really see how that's possi-"

"I said _HOLD STILL_!" With impressive strength, Rey pushed Finn's back right up against the wall and pinned his arm onto the table so that he couldn't move. 

"Okay! Okay," Finn complied, giving up the fight. Rey angry was something no one wanted. In retrospect, it was a little adorable that someone that size had so much energy and fierceness in them. But during the actual time of her anger, especially on the receiving end... not so fun.

A few minutes later Rey paused in her work and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay. Halfway done. The cut isn't very big so it doesn't need a ton of stitches."

The next stitch was done in complete silence. 

"How did you get so good at this?" Finn asked, watching her work, simultaneously in pain and in awe of her abilities.

Rey paused, then leaned back and pulled up the side of her tunic. "Sliced open my side on a sharp piece of metal. I was seriously freaked out."

"What did you use to stitch it together?" Finn asked, unconsciously reaching out a hand to touch the scar, his fingers gently ghosting over it. The scar was quite jagged. Finn could only imagine how hard it had been to have stitched it up herself.

She flashed a grin. "I used staples I found in an old toolbox."

Finn's head jerked upwards. "You're lucky you didn't get an infection." 

Rey just shrugged. 

Eyes dropping back down to the scar, he traced his fingers over it again. He heard Rey suck in a breath, but she didn't say anything and he didn't pull away. "How old were you?" he asked quietly.

Rey swallowed audibly. "Twelve."

"You are so amazing," Finn told her, the words completely genuine. When he took his hand back, Rey let her tunic fall back down and she gave him a sad smile.

"No, just lucky."

"In my experience, there is no such thing as luck," a new voice said.

Two heads swung towards the door. "Master," they both said, tilting their heads in his direction.

Like always when they said his title, a painful expression crossed his face. Rey and Finn had discussed it once, wondering if it brought back bad memories of their master's previous Padawan. 

They had never asked Luke about it, though, because they'd if we wanted to talk about it, he'd bring it up himself. 

And the plagued looks never lasted for long, this specific one disappearing in an instant, soon replaced by a concerned frown. "What happened?" With efficient swiftness, he rushed over to them. Not giving them a chance to respond he continued, "Did you get this during training? You should have told me!"

If Luke hadn't seemed so distraught, Rey may have laughed at how fatherly he was acting. Sometimes their master tended to forget that he wasn't training young children but full grown adults who had been taking care of themselves for almost their entire lives.

"It wasn't during training," Finn hurried to assure him, gritting his teeth when Rey got back to work in finishing the last stitch. 

"Some idiotic pilot was tossing around tools in the hangar when we went to visit Poe and sliced Finn's hand open."

Luke's tense expression relaxed somewhat. "I trust Dameron expensed of the problem immediately." 

Both Rey and Finn nodded with barely contained smirks. 

"And not that Rey isn't doing an excellent job with the stitches, but why is she doing them and not someone in Med Bay?"

Neither one answered, but their silence was answer enough. 

"I see," Luke said, knowingly. It was obvious enough that Finn hadn't had the greatest of experiences with medical testing and prodding with his former life in the First Order. And Rey, while beginning to trust him, still leaned towards the self-reliance that had become habit for her. "Please, don't stop on my account."

With that permission, Rey continued with her first aid administration, pulling a bandage out of the med kit she'd found and wrapping it around Finn's hand. "Now you're going to need to clean this a few times a day. And well..." At her second instructions, she faltered, looking conflicted about what she had to say next.

Fortunately for her, Luke had no such sensitivities. "You won't be able to use your hand for at least a week."

Finn shot to his feet immediately. "What about training?!" he exclaimed. 

With uncharacteristic tenderness, Rey laid a hand on Finn's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "It won't be too bad. We'll find ways to practice without both hands. It could even be fun." Finn did not look convinced.

"Think of it this way," their master said, eyeing the bandage with a gleam in his eyes. "It will be an excellent excuse for you to learn to handle the lightsaber with your non-dominant hand." He had been harping on Finn for the past week about needing to build up dexterity in his other arm, and with the smug grin on his face, he didn't look at all sorry that it took an injury to his Padawan to get what he wanted.

With business concluded, Luke made his way out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "I will see you two at dinner in an hour!"

They waited a solid minute until they were sure he was out of earshot before speaking again. "You know," Finn said, "sometimes I feel like he's the father I never had."

Rey closed up the med kit and placed it back in the slot she'd found it in. "I was just thinking something similar." She walked over to the sink and started washing her hands. Then, suddenly, paused, and spun around to face Finn, carelessly dripping water from her hands onto the floor. "But I definitely don't see you as a brother," she added, eyes wide.

Finn's own eyes almost bugged out of his head at the thought. "No. No. Definitely not." 

With a sigh of relief that they agreed, Rey returned to washing her hands. "Just so we're clear on that."

Clearing his throat, Finn stood up from where he had been sitting and stared at Rey's back, his eyes automatically sliding down to her side where just minutes ago he had seen that scar from her childhood. A warmth built in his chest that was anything but brotherly. Yes, they were most certainly clear on that subject. 

**Author's Note:**

> To the original requestor: I'm sorry I wasn't able to fulfill all of your prompt requests! With it being a pinch hit, I just tried to incorporate the main request and add a little dash of the other things. In spite of its shortness and its being un-beta'd, I hope you still like it!
> 
> *Also... there's a quote in there from one of the movies. Extra Alderaan Stew and Oro Bark for those who know which line it is and who said it!*


End file.
